Anyelir Pink
by yukasvanidz
Summary: "Karena, aku menolak lupa." Another fanfic for #MaknaBungaChallenge
" _Hah?! 'Apa maksudmu, memberi bunga kuning pada kekasihmu? Kamu jahat!' Cih, ternyata cewek ini tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang bunga. Padahal 'kan Bunga Mawar Kuning itu maksudku untuk menyemangatinya yang mau ujian! Mentang-mentang warna bunganya kuning dianggepnya yang jelek-jelek melulu... huh!"_

 _Kougami yang duduk di sampingnya geleng-geleng sambil memamerkan cengiran kudanya, lalu ia menoleh pada pemuda yang masih asyik sendiri dengan PSPnya, "kenapa tidak kasih Bunga Mawar Merah saja, sih?"_

" _Ah,_ mainstream! _Berapa banyak pemain lain yang gombal-gombal pakai Bunga Mawar Merah? Lagipula aku bosan –_ ending _nya ketebak banget!"_

" _Serius amat, sih? Cuma_ otome _doang. Lagian kalau mau dapet pacar, berjuang dong, walaupun virtual!"_

 _Sementara Kougami asyik meledek temannya yang sedang autis sendiri main_ PSP _, Ginoza yang tadinya sudah hendak membentak kedua_ enforcer _nya mengurungkan niatnya, namun tangannya tetap saja tak bisa menahan diri untuk memukul meja._

.

 **Anyelir Pink**

 _ **(Karena, Aku Menolak Lupa)**_

 _an Psycho Pass' fanfiction, written by yukasvanidz_

 **Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass punya Production I.G, dan semua staff yang terlibat termasuk Om Butcher tentunya

 **Warning:** spoiler buat season 1, nggak yakin IC, authornya nggak tahu ini rating K+ atau T #plak

 _Another fanfiction for #MaknaBungaChallenge_

.

"Permisi, Inspektur Tsunemori."

"Duduk, Ginoza." Akane menutup semua aplikasi yang dibukanya di komputer, lalu ia memindahkan fokusnya kepada bawahannya, "ada apa, Gino-san?"

"Aku ingin minta izin untuk keluar besok. Untuk berziarah ke makam ayahku."

Akane meraih kalendar meja di depannya, lalu ia tersentak ketika menyadari tanggal berapa sekarang. "Sudah tiga tahun..." katanya lirih. Ginoza mendengarnya, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Lalu Akane kembali pada komputernya dan memeriksa jadwal besok – ternyata, mereka dibebastugaskan.

"Aku akan kemari jam 9, seperti biasanya."

"Terima kasih, Inspektur Tsunemori."

.

 _Sudah tiga tahun_...

"Ah, Inspektur Tsunemori. Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, Ginoza-san. Ayo."

Mereka berdua menaiki mobil dan seperti biasa, mereka berdua sama-sama memilih diam. Mereka selalu seperti ini bila Ginoza meminta izin untuk pergi ke makam Masaoka. Entah Akane mengerti perasaannya yang selalu tak ingin banyak bicara dalam situasi seperti ini atau ia memang tak memiliki topik yang ingin dibicarakan. Bahkan, sampai Ginoza keluar dari toko bunga dan membawa buket Bunga Anyelir Pink, Akane tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di pemakaman. Seperti biasanya, Ginoza akan masuk ke dalam dan mencari makam ayahnya, dan Akane akan menunggunya di luar. Seperti biasa juga, Akane tak pernah protes atau bertanya bila Ginoza berada di dalam terlalu lama. Dan Akane tidak pernah mengusik tentang mata merah atau airmata yang masih tergenang di pelupuk mata bawahannya tersebut.

Namun, ketika Ginoza keluar dengan buket Bunga Anyelir Pink yang masih berada di pangkuannya, Akane mengerutkan kening dan bertanya, "kau tidak memberikannya pada Masaoka-san, Gino-san?"

"Tidak, ini bukan buat Ayahku."

"Lalu, untuk siapa bunga-bunga itu, Gino-san?"

Ginoza menatap ke arah Akane dan untuk beberapa saat, Akane merasa canggung. Kemudian, pria itu menarik tangan atasannya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Akane memperhatikannya yang dengan ragu mengajaknya untuk masuk ke pemakaman, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di depan makam Masaoka, yang kini menjadi lebih berwarna dengan taburan kelopak-kelopak Bunga Mawar Putih.

"Gino-san?"

"Tsunemori-san, maafkan aku tadi. Aku harus memastikan tak ada kamera."

Akane semakin kebingungan, "kenapa?"

"Tsunemori, kemarin aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Ayahku." Ginoza meneguk liurnya, "dan ia berkata, selama ini dugaanku itu benar."

"Dugaanmu?"

"Kagari sudah lama meninggal – di hari yang sama dengan ayahku. Dan, tak pernah ada tempat untuk mengunjunginya. Sybil telah memastikan bahwa tak ada orang yang tahu, dan lama-kelamaan, tak ada orang yang ingat."

"Tapi, kau ingat." Akane merasa matanya mulai basah, "dan aku."

"Ya. Aku tak tahu sebab kematiannya, dan ayahku juga tidak memberitahuku."

"Dia tahu, Ginoza." Akane merasa sesak, "Kagari mengetahui sesuatu, Ginoza. Itu sebabnya, jasadnya takkan pernah ditemukan."

"Tentu saja."

"Andai aku dapat dengan mudah menemuinya dalam mimpi, aku ingin berdiskusi tentang apa yang ia tahu."

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa, Tsunemori."

Akane melirik pada buket bunga yang dibawa Ginoza, "jadi... bunga itu untuk Kagari?"

"Ya. Tadinya, aku berpikir ingin 'menitipkan' ini pada Ayahku, tapi rasanya itu konyol." Ginoza merabai bunga-bunga tersebut, "andai kau tahu, Tsunemori, betapa anak itu mengerti makna di balik bunga-bunga... untuk urusan _game_."

"Kita tahu seperti apa Kagari itu," Akane tertawa kecil, sejenak, pikirannya melayang saat ia masih dapat melihat salah satu bawahannya tersebut sedang asyik dengan PSP dan konsol-konsolnya, sampai terkadang ia harus menegurnya karena seringkali Kagari lebih mementingkan _game_ daripada tugas-tugasnya.

Sementara Ginoza mulai menyebarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga tersebut secara sembarang, memenuhi tempat di sekitar mereka, bahkan sampai saat mereka keluar, rambut keduanya dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga.

"Bisa-bisa aku ditertawakan olehnya kalau hanya menyebar bunga-bunga mainstream, jadi kupilih Anyelir Pink agar agak aneh," celetuk Ginoza saat seluruh kelopak bunga telah disebarkan. "hei, Kagari, kemarin aku baca buku makna bunga yang pernah kau berikan padaku. Anyelir Pink, berarti 'aku tak akan melupakanmu'. Benar, 'kan?"

Akane mengambil kelopak bunga yang berada di atas kepalanya dan meniupkannya, "karena kita tak dapat menyebarkan bunga-bunga ini di makamnya, maka kau menyebarkannya di sembarang tempat, Gino-san?"

"Yang penting maknanya. Harusnya kusebarkan di jantung Sybil, tapi aku akan mati duluan sebelum berhasil menyebarkannya."

Akane terdiam mendengar perkataan Ginoza – kata-kata yang takkan pernah terlontar dari mulut pria itu ketika ia masih menyandang gelar inspektur. Ia mulai kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana – perkataan Ginoza tadi mengingatkannya pada Kougami, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman lagi.

"Kau tahu, Tsunemori. Kau jauh lebih mengerti daripadaku, Inspektur Tsunemori."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Akane Tsunemori mengetahui penyebab mereka harus menghabisi Kagari Shuusei di dalam gedung mereka – menghabisi seorang _enforcer_ yang sedang dalam tugas hingga tak bersisa dan menyembunyikan kematiannya, sementara aku hanya dapat menebak motifnya. Mereka ingin kita lupa. Dan kita... menolak lupa, bagaimanapun. Karena mengingat bisa jadi merupakan hal yang paling penting, seperti apa yang Ayahku selalu lakukan." Ginoza tersenyum padanya dan melangkah keluar, "ayo pulang, Tsunemori."

Akane mengikutinya – masih dalam hening. Ia menatap pada kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar mereka, sebagian telah terbang dibawa angin. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi pria di depannya yang kini tersenyum pada angin. Ia sudah tahu akan menjadi manusia macam apa Nobuchika Ginoza sekarang – dan andaikan ia boleh berharap, ia mengharapkan pria itu akan dapat terus bertahan hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Saya enggak yakin ini IC penokohannya, apalagi Ginozanya.

Terinspirasi dari fanfic SnK yang berjudul "Makna Cinta dan Keromantisan pada Sebuah Pengorbanan" karya Ricchan Yami no Hime yang membahas bunga-bunga, maknanya dan kepahlawanan, maka saya mencoba menulis fanfic ini. Kagari Shuusei, andaikan ia bertahan hidup, bisa bercerita banyak tentang jantung dan rahasia terkelam Sybil. Andaikan ini tersebar luas, mungkin saja Psycho Pass ceritanya bakalan lain.

Dan sampai ini saya adalah salah satu orang yang masih penasaran dan menunggu kapan ada orang yang bahas soal Kagari. Tapi yak sepertinya susah nemuin momennya dengan latar animenya yang kayak gitu.

Apakah ini mungkin dilanjutkan? Ini dicanangkan buat jadi _oneshot_ sih, tapi kalau memang nanti ada kelanjutannya, itu bakal terpisah dari fanfic ini.

Sementara, niat buat nulis fanfic ini timbul pas liat-liat di grup Psycho Pass dan ada orang galau yang menunggu season 3 nya. Saya netral deh, meskipun kalau boleh berharap, masih berharap juga – tapi tolong ah staff-nya jangan digonta-ganti lagi.

Sekian deh author notesnya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca dan monggo review?


End file.
